Ariana Grande
'Ariana Grande-Butera '– amerykańska piosenkarka, kompozytorka, aktorka i autorka tekstów piosenek. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i edukacja Ariana Grande-Butera urodziła się jako drugie dziecko Joan Grande, prezes firmy Hose-McCann Communications, i jej byłego męża Edwarda Butera, projektanta graficznego. Jej imię inspirowane jest jedną z bohaterek serialu animowanego Kot Feliks, księżniczką Orianą. Starszy przyrodni brat Ariany, Frankie James Grande, jest aktorem, tancerzem i producentem. Ariana ma włoskie korzenie, jest pół-Sycylijką i pół-Abruzyjką. Grande dorastała na Florydzie. Jako nastolatka brała udział w zajęciach teatralnych oraz uczęszczała do Pine Crest School i North Broward Preparatory School we Florydzie. W 2003 roku została współzałożycielką grupy Kids Who Care, która w 2007 roku zebrała ponad pół miliona dolarów na cele dobroczynne. Początki kariery, Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo Grande zaczęła karierę muzyczną w wieku ośmiu lat, występowała m.in. w Filharmonii Południowej Florydy. Jej pierwszym występem telewizyjnym był występ przed meczem drużyny Florida Panthers gdzie zaśpiewała amerykański hymn „The Star-Spangled Banner”. W tym czasie występowała także kilkukrotnie w nowojorskim klubie jazzowym Birdland. W 2008 roku zagrała w wystawianym na Broadwayu musicalu 13, wcielając się w rolę Charlotte, za którą otrzymała w wieku 15 lat Nagrodę Stowarzyszenia Krajowych Teatrów Młodzieżowych (ang. National Youth Theatre Association Award). Kiedy dołączyła do obsady spektaklu, porzuciła naukę w liceum, miała wówczas zajęcia prywatne z nauczycielami. W 2009 roku wygrała casting do serialu młodzieżowego Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo (ang. Victorious) w telewizji Nickelodeon, gdzie wcieliła się w rolę Cat Valentine, rudowłosą, łatwą do zachwycenia uczennice Hollywood Arts. Nagrania sitcomu rozpoczęto 5 października 2009 roku, pierwszy odcinek miał swoją premierę 27 marca 2010 roku. Na potrzeby produkcji Grande przefarbowała swoje czarne włosy na czerwono. Od 2009 Grande jest członkiem grupy Broadway in South Africa, dzięki czemu rokrocznie występuje w Afryce Południowej ucząc dzieci muzyki i tańca. W 2010 roku Grande zagrała postać Miriam w musicalu Cuba Libre, który napisał i wyprodukował Desmond Child. W kolejnym roku użyczyła głosu postaci księżniczki Diaspro w serialu animowanym Klub Winx. Podczas szóstego sezonu serialu zastąpiła ją Cassandra Morris. Po nakręceniu pierwszego sezonu serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo Grande postanowiła skupić się na karierze wokalnej. W sierpniu 2010 roku zaczęła pracować nad materiałem na swoją debiutancką płytę. W sierpniu kolejnego roku wystąpiła w inscenizacji serialu – Victorious: Music from the Hit TV Show, i podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Universal Republic Records. W grudniu ukazał się jej debiutancki singiel – „Put Your Hearts Up”. W czerwcu 2012 roku ukazał się album ze ścieżką dźwiękową serialu Victorious 2.0. W lecie 2012 roku wzięła udział w dziecięcym teleturnieju Figure it Out produkowanym przez Nickelodeon. Tam występowała również Jennette McCurdy. W sierpniu 2012 roku Grande ogłosiła zakończenie pracy nad serialem Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo ''gdzie pod koniec serii skłóciła się z Victorią Justice. Podczas prezentacji jesiennej ramówki stacji Nickelodeon Stowarzyszenie Krytyków Telewizyjnych poinformowało o powstaniu sitcomu z udziałem Grande i Jennette McCurdy – ''Sam i Cat, będącego połączeniem przygód bohaterek seriali Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo (Grande) i iCarly (McCurdy). Produkcją zajął się Dan Schneider, który również był producentem Victorii znaczy zwycięstwo. Prace nad produkcją rozpoczęły się pod koniec listopada, pierwszy odcinek wyemitowano 8 czerwca 2013 roku. Z powodu rozwijającej się kariery muzycznej Grande oraz pomiędzy kłótni z Arianą i Jennette McCurdy, po pierwszym sezonie zakończono kręcenie serialu. W listopadzie 2012 roku ukazała się trzecia część ścieżki dźwiękowej serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo – Victorious 3.0. W grudniu tego samego roku Grande nawiązała współpracę z brytyjskim wokalistą Miką, z którym nagrała singiel „Popular Song”. W tym samym czasie zagrała Królewnę Śnieżkę w pantomimie Święta Królewny Śnieżki wystawianej w Pasadena Playhouse. 305x305px|Ariana podczas występu na AMA's 2014 wraz z [[Nicki Minaj i Jessie J.]] 294x294px Wizerunek Głos Ariana Grande jest sopranem, jej głos osiąga również najwyższe tony rejestru gwizdkowego. Religia Grande dorastała w wierze rzymskokatolickiej, którą jednak porzuciła po tym, jak jej brat zadeklarował się jako gej. Swoją decyzję tłumaczyła krytyką homoseksualizmu przez Kościół katolicki. Następnie prezentowała się jako wyznawczyni Kabały. Życie prywatne W 2011 roku umawiała się z Grahamem Phillipsem, a następnie z Jordanem Viscomi. Od sierpnia 2012 do lipca 2013 roku spotykała się z Jai Brooksem, jednym z członków australijskiej grupy The Janoskians. Po rozstaniu para ponownie się zeszła, rozstając się ostatecznie w 2014 roku po trzech miesiącach związku. Niedługo później Grande zaczęła spotykać się z raperem Big Seanem, co potwierdziła 13 października 2014 roku. Para rozstała się w kwietniu 2015 roku. Niedługo później Grande zaczęła spotykać się z tancerzem Rickym Alvarezem. Od sierpnia 2016 roku była związana z amerykańskim raperem Mac Millerem. W maju 2018 roku oficjalnie potwierdziła plotki o rozstaniu z Millerem, ale powiedziała, że pozostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Od czerwca bieżącego roku wokalistka zaczęła spotykać się z członkiem obsady programu Saturday Night Live, Petem Davidsonem. 11 czerwca zostało potwierdzone, że artystka po raz pierwszy zaręczyła się z aktorem. Od 2013 roku Grande mieszka w Los Angeles. W tym samym roku została weganką. Ma 8 psów (Coco, Toulouse, Ophelia, Strauss, Sirius, Cinnamon, Lafayette, Pignoli). Ariana posiada na swoim ciele 14 tatuaży. Mierzy 1,53 m i waży około 55 kilogramów. Ariana Grande jest 27. najpopularniejszą osobą na portalu Twitter, gdzie ma ponad 50 milionów fanów. Jej fandom oficjalnie nazywa się Arianators, ale sama nazywa swoich fanów Honeybabies. W styczniu 2014 roku Grande udzieliła wywiadu, w którym przyznała, że rola Cat Valentine w serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo zniszczyła jej włosy z powodu farbowania, przez co zaczęła coraz częściej spinać swoje włosy w kucyk. Na potrzeby realizacji serialu Sam i Cat nosiła perukę. W innej rozmowie zdradziła, że nie lubi patrzeć na swoje zdjęcia z przeszłości, ponieważ wstydzi się wyglądu sprzed lat. Historia udziałów Kategoria: Artyści